Headline News - July 2002
Frog Fleets Fetch Fresh Forces Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Mon Jul 01 17:29:09 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Activity around the newly opened gateway from Ganymede to the distant Maltarian Empire has increased in recent days, with nearly three dozen new ships emerging into Ganymedian orbit. The names of these vessels have piqued the interest of some historians. Among them are such ships as the IMBB West Virginia, the IMCV Enterprise, the IMC Long Beach and the IMBB Missouri. Our sources on Ganymede indicate that these fleets are primarily crewed by the descendents of the Ganymedian humans that fled the Kretonian invasion centuries ago, commanded by Admiral Eli Jorgenson. The reason behind this build-up is currently un-clear, however sources indicate that resource production to support them seems to be gearing up on a semi-permanent basis. Activity over Castor increases Posted By: Gallahad Article: JULY02-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Mon Jul 01 18:34:33 3002 URSINIRU, CASTOR - Castori government officials are reporting that there has been a marked increase in the number of Almedae craft flying in orbit over the planet, as well as increased activity of the craft. Officials would not speculate about what the purpose of the increased activity will be."They could know of, or have reason to believe that, something is about to happen," says Professor Colin Hamlet, a military analyst at the University of Enaj, "However, I don't think the Maltarian build-up has anything to do with it." Hamlet also said that it is most likely the Almedae are preparing for an offensive action, a belief shared by other analysts.Castor has been bombarded by the Almedae for about two weeks for the government's decision not to evacuate the planet. Above Nature Burglarized! Posted By: Marson Article: JULY02-3 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Jul 01 19:38:10 3002 Company founder and CEO Doctor Lester Haskins reports that the security of the Above Nature complex was breeched during a brief power outage. Roughly 250,000 credits worth of medical equipment is reported as stolen. Haskins is currently offering a 50,000 credit reward for any useful information pertaining to this crime. E!RN: Antimone - Curiosity Central? Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY02-4 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Jul 01 23:52:37 3002 Antimone is an odd place; You know it, I know it, and the Lady knows it. Of course, that's where a lot of it's charm comes from... so people say. Still, regardless of talk and rumour, it seems that nearly every day that passes there's something different taking place in the Antimone System; And today is no exception. The latest oddity to hit the violet homeworld of the Timonae race is taking place in orbit around the planet, and at random points within the system. Tracking Stations all across the planet belonging to the Echo Cluster Weather Institute (ECWI) report various unknown contacts that seem to blip into the system, then out again. Each is apparently the size of a Chandler Class Freighter, and each lasts for no more than a second or two at a time. Drakarians? Comets? Space Parrots? Stellar Debris? Whatever they are, the Sensor Networks can't ID them, local Spacers have yet to see anything, and the Lady isn't giving clues. Thus, they remain another mystery, and a curiosity that they'll be talking about on Valsho for a while to come, though most likely not without concern. After all, being the curiosity center of the Universe, the Timonae who live upon the planet have seen it all before... ...and if it brings unthinkable carnage upon them tomorrow, well, how were they to know? <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN: Antimone -=<> E!RN: We Have The Colours, You Have The Lines. Chaos on Odari Posted By: Roach Article: JULY02-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Tue Jul 02 17:37:12 3002 IKIKIR, ODARI - A peaceful armaments auction being held on behalf of the government of Grimlahd descended into chaos yesterday as members of the audience opened fire on each other.The Plush District of Ikikir was filled nearly to capacity for the event, the second in a series of auctions designed to dispose of weapons and other goods seized by Grimlahdi authorities from the jumpship Lotus. As shots were fired from within the crowd, beings scattered in all directions in an attempt to escape the onslaught. Two died: Trader A'tk'rkt, an OMG guilder in good standing, and Taizo Miar, an S.I.Corp buyer. According to an OMG written press release, security tape analysis shows that A'tk'rkt was killed instantly when a bullet struck his head, and Miar died as a result of wounds caused by a wayward plama bolt.In the press release, OMG press coordinator Y'ktat states "Security was more than adequate to deal with outside threats. However, we had not anticipated that our own customers would turn on each other."The Odarites have declined to release the names of those involved, but sources who escaped the melee report that the Lunite Jehane Lin was badly wounded in a botched attempt to collect the bounty placed on her head by Vox Ulka. Although OMG denies it, Lin is believed to be in their custody at this time. A few witnesses recognised Lin's assailants as Raphael Campaniah and Vincent Maric. Lost Vase Found - Pulitzer Entry Posted By: Career Exits (LOOK CAREER EXITS) Article: JULY02-6 Reported To: GIN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Wed Jul 03 09:16:08 3002 A G'ahnli streaked with brilliant red, purple, and gold stripes against a silver background appears onscreen, in an apparent news desk with several other hovertanks behind him. He smiles fleshily at the camera. "Blrm! This is Wobolo reporting for G'ahnlo Information Network. At approximately nine AM Concordance time, a vase was found left unattended in the commercial quarter. Most unprofitable airbreather practice, leaving valuables lying around. Blrm! A valiant GIN reporter has taken the unfortunate vessel into possession until the owner may choose to show themselves. Blrm. If you believe this..blrm...vase belongs to you, please contact me care of GIN with a description of the object and proofs of ownership. Blrm." The fish looks over to the side, and bobs his head. "Blrm. Yes, yes, I was, blrm, getting to that. Have a profitable bulletin which other networks refuse to carry? Contact GIN! We'll get your story out for a mutually profitable arrangement. Remember, that's G'ahnlo Information Network, GIN. You can contact us at PDA #9316, or in person at our offices on G'ahnlo. Blrm. Remember GIN!" The camera then fades out to a wreath of perls surrounding the callsign GIN.OOC: Lost profits and valuables being a great personal interest subject to G'ahnli, this is a Pulitzer Entry. Admittedly, an odd one. ;) Tragedy Over Ganymede Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Wed Jul 03 18:41:27 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Just a few minutes ago, a Maltarian freighter, the SS Fire Weaver, exploded just before jumping to the distant Maltarian Empire. The force of the explosion severely damaged the OS ring, and destroyed the IMC Seattle, which was performing a routine patrol around the ring. Maltarian engineers estimate it will take at least a month to fabricate the parts needed to repair it, a task hampered by the current Castor situation.Admiral Mrr'lato expressed dismay over the tragedy, but also suspicion. "This was not an accident, that I can be sure of. The SS Fire Weaver had a perfect operational record and completed a full pre-flight inspection before departing. We are continuing to investigate. Our scientist's preliminary estimates say it appeared like a reactor explosion, but the blast pattern points to a more central location in the ship. This suggests a bomb of some sort. We hope to have proof soon."The crew roster of the Fire Weaver indicated it had a crew of 25, while the IMC Seattle carried a crew of 100. Mauthus: No pity for Maltarians Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jul 03 18:45:50 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - Emerson Mauthus, First Consul of Mars, this evening indicated his lack of sympathy for the Maltarians, whose vessel, the Seattle, exploded near Ganymede."They're trying to call it sabotage," Mauthus said, snickering. "How do they know the Nemoni didn't decide to convert their precious ship into a star for a new mini-homeworld?"The First Consul went on to say that he categorically denied any Martian involvement in the sabotage: "Hell no, we didn't blow it up. It's a great start, but, no. We've certainly thought about it, but we have yet to perfect our frog-man suits for insertion among their ranks." Ursiniru suffers hit by bomb Posted By: Gallahad Article: JULY02-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Wed Jul 03 20:33:07 3002 USINIRU, CASTOR - Castori officials report that the tree housing the planet's capital city, Ursiniru, was indirectly hit by a Almedae air-to-surface bomb at its base earlier today. Damage to the tree is reported to be light and not serious, while no reported damage to the city occured.The bomb is the closest yet to hitting the city, and is believed to be from the first Almedae effort to actually hit the capital city. Beforehand, Ursiniru was left mostly alone. Experts say that is either because they want the capital city in tact, or that the density of the Castor forest makes it hard for the Almedae to aquire solid locks on targets. Recently, however, the Almedae have appeared to have shifted strategy, and seem to be aiming for the capital city.Reported to have it a few hundred feet away from the 6,000 foot tall tree housing Ursiniru, the bomb was strong enough for the blast to reach the base of the tree. The trunk suffered major damage to its bark, but no structural damage was done. Small, earthquake-like tremors were felt in the city, but not strong enough to do any serious damage. No injuries or deaths caused by the bomb have been reported. A cry for mercy Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Jul 03 22:25:00 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - At least one friend of Jehane Lin, the Lunite police officer on the run from President Kalson and employed by the Sivadians, nemeses of the Lunites, and now a pending prize for Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar after being shot and critically wounded while at a weapons auction on Odari, is begging for help.The question the bureau chief wonders, however, is if the cry for mercy is for Jehane Lin, or the author. Here is the complete, unedited text:"Sir: Please print this letter for me as It is a cry for mercy...To the Beings that hold Miss Jehane Lin Captive to collect the Bounty, please contact Me via PDA #9013..I wish to discuss her release, /Unharmed/ ofcourse. And to the Nall Vox that wishes her head, If you would also contact me via PDA #9013. I would like to discuss another way to satisfy your Honor, other than bloodshed. I ask only to speak with both parties and see if there is not some way we can come to an amiable solution that forgoes anyone being killed..I humbly Thank You for any concideration you may be able to show me..A simple and Humble Qua GoldenHawk.....Thank You kind Editor, You understanding in this matter is greatly apprecitated."Said INN bureau chief Bo Town: "It's the 31st Century. The least this guy could do is double check his spelling. The datapad number MAY be right, since he prints it more than once in the same sequence, but I have to wonder about whether it's a serious request. I'll publish it out of an abundance of caution, but it is quite possible this is just a silly hoax. Normally, I wouldn't publish a PDA address in an article, but the guy seems pretty insistent. If he wants to receive lots of Demmie porn, that's his deal, I guess." Letter amuses Vox Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Wed Jul 03 22:31:23 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, upon learning of a public plea for mercy on behalf of Jehane Lin, expressed amusement - her jaw clearly dropped open, sources report to INN. She also hissed harshly."I have no time to sssspeak with thissss sssssoft fool," she said. "A reward of fifteen-thoussssand trilar will be paid for hisssss living, but not nesssessssarily undamaged, body to be delivered to Nalhom." Thinning the Herd Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY02-12 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Jul 05 16:06:08 3002 Disaster struck the Resilience City Commons last night with the vicious slaying of three residents, including a twelve year old girl.The night's events began in Rockhopper's Tavern, when a creature leapt down from the old conveying systems and attacked one of the patrons, a Grimlahdi known as Rytorth. For the first time the beast let witnesses see it, a low slung canine, with rich black fur and ice black teeth. It moved extremely fast and tossed the Grimlahdi about as if it were a child's doll. Of course the Tavern emptied, save for several patrons and two members of the Ungstiri Militia, who remained to try and deal with the strange beast. However, despite the brutal play within Rockhopper's, the true horror occured outside.As Rockhopper's emptied and the crowd's attention naturally focused on the tavern's entrance, that was when a second creature chose to slaughter those at the very back of the crowd. Three residents were slain and a fourth offworlder was severly injured. A Sivadian, Yevgeni Sergeytov, was admitted to the Resilience Health Clinic and is currently listed in critical condition. Having slaked its hunger, the second beast again retreated in the city's ventilation system, taking its slain prey along with.The beast in the tavern was driven away by Polkovnik Liya Akimov of the Ungstiri Militia and Captain Jest'liana of the starship Faux. Initial reports indicate that the still unidentified creature was wounded as it fled. The Grimlahdi escaped with minimal wounds, all things considered.Names of the dead have been withheld at the request of their families.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Fort Justice Sighted Posted By: INN Article: JULY02-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Jul 06 14:52:19 3002 Ignoring hails from local authorities but obeying all Rules of the Road, Fort Justice drifted slowly into local space at 0100 hours early this morning.A rumored suspicion questioned the ships overall faster than light capability, stating that the Kretonian dreadnaught had been void of OtherSpace travel after its discovery decades ago. All suspicions of the ships lack of immediate travel were laid to rest today as witnesses report that the previously-tattered warship emerged from deep subspace flight with a pristine hull and new propulsion drive.In short order, Fort Justice surprised authorities as well, declaring that they were currently outbound and did not plan to stay around long. Advisements were broadcast stating all traffic should stay clear for up to 50hms as the massive warship unfurled her last upgrade. A jumpsail drive.In the blink of an eye, the Fort disappeared, its destination unknown.What does this mean to Fort Justice's enemies and criminals she hunts through the vastness of space? Time will tell. Castor under invasion? Posted By: Gallahad Article: JULY02-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat Jul 06 20:33:20 3002 Reports are coming in that Almedae drop ships have been spotted from Usiniru descending to the planet, susposedly landing in the forest a few kilometers from the capital city. There is no official comfirmation that hostile craft have landed on the planet, but government officials have admitted that the spottings could be true. The location of the landing craft is reportedly the location of an ancient city found late last year in the jungle. Battle erupts over Castor Posted By: Gallahad Article: JULY02-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat Jul 06 21:03:03 3002 In a dramatic turn of events, Castori officials have announced that a Maltarian strike fleet, composed of the First and Second Strike fleets, has entered Castori space and has engaged the Almedae fleet circling the planet. While unable to confirm the exact composition of the Malaritan fleet, there is believed to be at least twenty capital ships as well as hundreds of fighters, similar to the estimated size and compisition of the Almedae navy. Maltarians victorius as Almedae surrender Posted By: Gallahad Article: JULY02-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat Jul 06 22:44:06 3002 The battle between a Maltarian fleet and the Almedae navy has ended after a bitter, one-and-a-half hour struggle, with the Malaritans being the victors, according to Castori officials. The announcement came admist a flurry of activity as a fire engulfing a small portion of Ursiniru came under control, with the announcement being made by a tired Ubercast Wulkachim."It it with great relief that I announce that Castor is no longer a besieged world," said the Ubercast at the start of a hasitly arranged press conference, "And I extend my greatest thanks and appreciation to the Maltarians for making the sacrifice to save our planet."The Almedae reportedly surrendered after a disabled Maltarian battleship, name currently unknown, drifted into the Almedae homeship Sai Ra'non, knocking out the shield generators and doing severe hull damage. The surrender came a few minutes after the collision, during which the Sai Ra'non was bombarded by the Maltarian fleet, which had concentrated all firepower onto the crippled ship.The surrender was quickly accepted, and a cease-fire soon prevailed. While the Almedae suffered heavy casualties, Maltarian estimates saying from 70-80 of the original size, with the Maltarian lost slightly more than 50. Terms of the surrender are currently unknown, but are expected to consider the fact that the Sai Ra'non's engines have been crippled. Frenzied Frogs Marshall Forces Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Jul 07 13:12:19 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Following their victory against the Almedae, the Maltarian Navy began a re-deployment of their forces in the Jovian sector. Remaining behind in Castor orbit for the time being are the IMB Maine and the IMB Alabama, and the IMC Dallas. The remaining vessels have re-grouped at Ganymede and have begun their repairs.Admiral Mrr'lato laid out the remaining details behind this effort. "We are recalling the Fourth battle squadron from Calzon IV for home defense in the wake of what we have discovered. During our investigation of the circumstances behind the explosion of the Fire Weaver, we discovered several bomb fragments in the debris. Analysis of these fragments indicated that they are undoubtedly of Martian manufacture. In light of this evidence, we are deploying our forces as a deterrent against any further terrorist attacks sponsored by the Republic. It is in this time that I ask First Consul Mauthus, where are his denials now?"All Maltarian forces have been placed on full alert following this discovery, and constant patrols have been set up around all Maltarian facilities. It seems that the newly formed Jovian sun is not the only thing heating up in the Sol System. E!RN: Shadow over Antimone - Darlath Returns Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY02-18 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Jul 07 16:42:44 3002 The DSV Darlath - The fourteen kilometer long advanced Dreadnought assumed to be serving as the Drakarian Race's home base while in this part of the Universe - has been once again sighted over Antimone. The vessel arrived earlier today without warning nor announcement, showing no hostile intent as it took position over the violet planet, yet facing no ship wreakless enough to challenge it as it entered the system. It's current intent remains unknown, as does the question of why it departed in the first place, though some speculated through rumour down in Valsho that the Drakarians are currently hunting the Church of Sohora for their part in the assault against the Darlath earlier this year. Whether or not the DSV Darlath is linked in any way to the various unknown sensor contacts Antimone Airspace has been seeing lately also remains unknown. In fact, we here at E!RN are actually finding that we know very little about what's going on beyond the obvious, and that's not good for news. However, you can be sure that when anything more is found out, E!RN will be the first to let you know about it! Unless we all die in some terrible scenario that we didn't notice, like fire showers, or an invasion of Space Parrots... Should such an event take place, then you can be sure that INN will be the first to let you know about it! For now, all we can do is watch the ominous shadow of the DSV Darlath shimmering in the Atmosphere, and assure you all that life *is* good! <>=- Loraan Koth =-<>-= E!RN: Antimone =-<>E!RN: If It All Goes To Hell, How Were We Supposed To Know? E!RN Flash: Dogfights over Valsho! Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY02-19 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Jul 07 22:57:31 3002 The Antimone Militia is currently engaged in hostile conflict with the Drakarians over the Capital City of Valsho. The scenes of dogfighting between the rag-tag Militia fleet and the larger and beautiful Drakarian vessels are raging on as far as the eye can see. The sky is alight with glow of weapon fire - amber, red, blue, and green - being cast against the night sky, bathing the city of Valsho in colourful hues, all set against the sounds of conflict and weapon fire, caressed by rumbles of engines and the whine of thrusters. Deadly beauty in motion. Casualty rates are as yet unknown, however we've yet to see any crashes or explosions resulting from a downed fighter. Though, as this early stage, anything could be happening up there. More as it develops! <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN Antimone -=<>E!RN: Beautificantly Flashtastical RNS Halts Drug Smuggling Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-20 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 07 23:08:05 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Royal Naval Service officials have announced that HMS Formidable stopped and boarded the ICT Shelton, a small cargo carrier which SHIELD believed was smuggling drugs into a port near Enaj.Officials would not comment on whether drugs were found on the vessel, but the vessel's captain and crew have been taken into custody. ICT Shelton is reported to have attempted to escape capture but was disabled by Formidable. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ E!RN: Drakarian Assault! Militia HQ Destroyed. Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY02-21 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Jul 07 23:34:49 3002 What appeared to be an all out attack upon Valsho has been revealed to be nothing more than a clever distraction that paved the way for a precision strike against Antimone's Central Military Complex: the Valsho Militia HQ. Tacticians report that the ariel assault was staged to do nothing more than draw the Antimone Militia away from the base, at which point the DSV Darlath unexpectedly descended into Antimone's lower atmosphere and swiftly bombarded the Base; turning it from a central point of Military Power to a smouldering crater in just four or five amber shots from the Dreadnought. Ruin that's still burning now... though without damage to any other part of Valsho. The sudden Drakarian attack has rocked the foundation of Antimone's Military power. Yet, many elements of the assault have left experts utterly confused. They note that, contrary to belief at the time, the Drakarians ships - with the exception of the Darlath's bombardment - did not fire any shots back at the Militia fighters, nor did they purposefully down any Timonae vessels. "Our fighters were up there, guns blazing, missiles screaming, attempting to repel what they believed to be an all out assault on Antimone," General Jolax Varlan states, "But the Drakarians didn't fire back. They just made it *look* like they were engaging the fighters, but... all they really did was chase our boys a little. And hell, they ran: Who wouldn't run when you have a (Drakarian) fighter that's three times the size of yours on your tail?!" The attack on the Base was apparently also only made when the base was 'Totally Cleared Out' of Valshoian Troops, who had all be called into active duty once the battle commenced. Though the intent behind the bombardment and total eradication of the base, a Drakarian Engine believed to have been salvaged from the crash of the "Angel of Antimone" earlier this year was said to have been stored in the Complex. Said Drakarian "Angel" is also believed missing, along with all traces of the Drakarian race from the Antimone System. It seems that for whatever reason the Drakarians have abandoned Antimone, and have made sure that in leaving they didn't allow anyone else to play with their toys. No Drakarian or Antimone vessels were downed in the conflict, save for two Antimone Fighters who are believed to have collided with some of the larger Drakarian vessels. The two pilots - the only casualties of the battle in both ground and air - will be buried this Tuesday. "It's a great loss," Varlan added in closing, "But we will rebuild... In time." <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN: Antimone -=<>E!RN: Sometimes, "Mu" Is The Answer. Explosion Rocks University Lecture Hall Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-22 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 08 00:34:57 3002 At 3:46 pm Sunday, an explosion was reported in the Dumolin Lecture Hall at the University of Enaj. A computer science lecture being given by a senior faculty membor was cut short by the blast, which wounded the teacher. "It was all very strange, man. During the middle of the lecture, when the Prof started to try using the projector. Screen turned a purple color, then the Prof touched it, burned his fingers. Soon after that the machine started humming, then blew violently. On my professional opinion, and being I have degrees in this sort of thing, man, That explosion was /way/ too furious to be of an overheating or short," says student Michael Jones. Witness Valerie Austin continues. "A man claming to be an engineer for UoE came into the lecture hall, gave the panel a once-over and slapped a sticker on it. Shortly after he left, a real engineer came in and couldn't remove the lid to the control box, and evacuated the remaining students." The professor, a Mr. Graeth Durer, is listed as having suffered minor spinal damage, and is in stable condition. Odarites execute embezzler Posted By: Roach Article: JULY02-23 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Jul 08 01:31:50 3002 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Trader Tak'rii'ktak, late of the Odarite Merchants Guild, died for his crimes in Shadowheart today according to an OMG press release.Although the guild would not release the exact amount stolen, it is understood that a considerable sum was involved."We consider theft from within our organisation to be a most serious crime. The sentence is death, by whatever means available. Traditionally, one would be thrown into the pits on the homeworld, but since our premises are somewhat different in Shadowheart, we have employed an alternative method," the release states. "We have always acted swiftly to protect our resources. We will continue to do so in the future." Castori spaces lanes reopen Posted By: Gallahad Article: JULY02-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Wed Jul 10 21:31:01 3002 The Castori government officially announced today that the spacelanes into and out of Castor have reopened, have have been open since Saturday. The spokesbear said that all traffic onto the planet was welcomed, and that outgoing commercial traffic capacity will be enlarged for a few days to make up for lost business during the blockade of the planet, including parts for OtherSpace rings, which have been in dire need.The spokesbear would not tell of the progress of the peace treaty being worked out with the Almedae, but said that the outcome will be favorable to all sides. The hitch is on again Posted By: INN Article: JULY02-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed Jul 10 23:41:30 3002 NEW PARIS, LA TERRE - The Joining of Governor Elianor Freyssinet and Senator Thazz of La Terre, postponed before, has now been announced once more. The groom to be had this to say: "Family is family... we just had to postpone it for a while for several reasons, as eager as we were to have it. Now we both think that the time is right, and can't wait. The Joining will be the 14th of July, starting at 8 PM La Terre Time, 2 Concordance Standard Time... providing our luck holds! The Joining is an event open to the public, to be held in the gardens on La Terre. There will be food afterward, we encourage people to bring a favorite food or drink if they wish to bring something. Dress is to be approximately "whatever you feel like". We want this to be a happy event for all concerned. Death Knell Sounds for Yojj Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY02-26 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 11 00:25:06 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ As of Midnight, July 10, 3002, the Yojj, long the currency of Sivad, became worthless as the coversion to the Yojj-Sterling became complete. In a terse statement which simply rehashed the policy already announced by His Majesty's Government, the Bank of Sivad declared that they would no longer honor the yojj for exchange and that it would no longer be honored as legal tender.The yojj had been on its last legs for two weeks, since the Accession of King Richard I who announced that, in order to restore stability, the yojj would be phased out in favor of a currency based on the value of Polydenum, the Yojj-Sterling. After the mandated two week exchange period, which ended at midnight, the currency which had once ruled Sivad, and which had fallen so far in past weeks, was reduced to merely valueless paper. /Neville McNamara/ Trial on Grimlahd Posted By: Garbage Article: JULY02-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Thu Jul 11 17:36:09 3002 Akril, Grimlahd - Erikatze Essian, the instigator of the attempted silver heist on Grimlahd several weeks ago, is now coming up for trial before the planet's governing council. Given that he is accused of three cases of murder public opinion is strongly in favour of capital punishment. The trial will be taking place at 5pm Concordance time on Sunday the 13th of July in the Akril council chambers. The event is open to the public and media, although security is expected to be high given the expected presence of most of the senior members of the Grimlahd government. Big Stink on La Terre Posted By: 4 Article: JULY02-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Jul 13 11:54:23 3002 Residents of La Terre were horrified early this morning when a pungent smell began to permeate the streets of New Paris. The smell was described by one citizens as the cross between a rotting swamp and the inside of an outhouse. The source has been identified as New Paris's Waste Water Treatment Plant. A near hurricane storm hit the city last night and caused minor damage to some buildings. Tap water is also showing signs of contamination though one official is assuring residents that these problems are unlikely to be related. Residents are strongly urged to discontinue use of the tap water and refrain from flushing their toilets until these problems can be solved.This reporter caught up with resident Zebadee Bottomsby just before he left La Terre for parts unknown. Mr. Bottomsby has been the unofficial manager of the plant since La Terre's return. When asked why he was leaving at this time of crisis he gave this statement. "Look, It's all a mess and I've had it. When we all got back I took over cause the official guy buggered off the planet. Me and my boys did our best and managed to scrounge what was needed to get the system working again. We started having problems weeks ago. I reported it to the bureaucrats but nothing happened. After that storm the whole system just crapped out. I've had enough. I can't deal anymore. See? I'm tired, just plain pooped. Let the others deal with it. I just don't care anymore.More reports will be filed as the situation develops.****Ingla Garret-La Terre*** King Announces First Honours List Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY02-29 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 13 13:58:26 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Isherwood House released the first copy of the King's Birthday Honor's List in preparation for the celebration of His Majesty's Official Birthday on 31 July. The list, which includes major military honors, knighthoods, and conferral of peerages, will be published for the first time since 2977. Honorees released thusfar include: Dr. Innis Iverness Beauchamp, created Earl Beauchamp, Asheley Emilia Isherwood-Sutherland, created Baroness Isherwood-Sutherland, Admiral Sir Thelonius Cobb, created Baron Cobb. The following investitures will be made to the Order of Sivad: Amanda Ramlan, Siegfried Tristan von Hochstein, Fredrick Charles Chamberlain, and Peter Delarme.While all honors are effective immidiately, there will be a public investiture scheduled for some time within the next month. /Neville McNamara/ Lizards On A Man Hunt? Posted By: Garbage Article: JULY02-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Jul 13 15:25:40 3002 The Grimlahd government has, finally, responded to the fatal events on the 2nd of July at the Odari auction. This statement has been given, one that fails to mention the large number of innocent bystanders mown down by their own marine's heavy weapons: These individuals are wanted by the Grimlahd government for serious crimes committed against naval personnel providing security on Odari. A reward of 9000 gazel each has been offered for information leading to apprehension of any of these individuals. 20,000 gazel each for live delivery of the fugitives. All three individuals were heavily armed when last seen at the auction on Odari and are extremely dangerous, being responsible for the death of two Zangali marines of the Grimlahd navy.The first, a human male, is unidentified and responsible for the death of 23 unit commander Gkorlathan. "Standing at six feet and moving with a practiced economy of movement, this human male is obviously of Mediterranean descent. His dark complexion is offset by green eyes, emerald in color. The skin of his face is tanned, and appears toughened by time in the sun and perhaps surf. The man's eyes, rarely visibly open wide, are nonetheless alert and perceptive. His mouth is broad, his nose a prominent feature on his face, apparently having been broken repeatedly, but repaired well." The second, a human female is also unidentified and is responsible for the death of marine Sthorlik. "A young, lean well- built humanoid female. She looks to be in her late teens or early twenties. Her jet black hair is braided into dozens of plaits and hangs down to the middle of her back. It is held back from her face by a shiny black band . The pale skin of her face is broken up by a smattering of freckles. Ice blue eyes sit above a slender nose . A touch of blush is on her cheeks, her lips are painted red." The third is another human male with the name Raphael Campaniah, he is responsible for injuring 32 unit Gkorlathan prior to his death and judging from security camera footage appears to be the groups leader or spokesman. "Standing just above six feet tall, while he does not appear to be overtly muscular, he does give the impression of keeping reasonably fit, more often than not, he uses a lot of body language when communicating. His hair, dark brown in colour, is quite short, no more than a centimeter or two, as if recently having been shaved completly. His eyes are of a deep blue with a hint of green to them, his eyebrows reveal that whatever hair he had was darkbrown in color. Overall, his face has sharp features and could give one the impression of him having roots in southern hemisphere of Earth. From the looks of it, he appears to be in his mid-thirties." Any inquiries or information should be immediately sent to the Grimlahd government or navy, (@mail Packrat, Goknreln or Giirvoth, the latter two can be contacted more ICly as well ;>) In Over Their Heads Posted By: Garbage Article: JULY02-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Jul 13 18:40:03 3002 The La Terre government reports that the problems with New Paris's waste water treatment facility and the condition of its drinking water are separate. A suspicious hole was found in one of the intake pipes at the water works facility. This allowed contaminates to enter the system and overload the filter. The Government has ordered the LTDF to perform an investigation, though has declined to release any details of why they deem this necessary. In an apparent coincidence the operations system in the Waste Water facility malfunctioned causing the tanks to overflow and the treatment process to fail. The sludge is currently experiencing an over bloom of bacteria which may account for the intensity stench. A large piece of News Paris's industrial ground has been flooded and contamination of the river is possible. Many also fear the outbreak of disease if its not cleaned up quickly. Governor Freyssinet has stated the necessary repairs may be beyond what the developing planet can handle on their own. The entire system may have to be replaced. She has put out an interplanetary call has asked any "men, women or beings of good will" for offers of assistance. ***Ingla Garret-La Terre**** Above Nature Offers Assistance Posted By: Marson Article: JULY02-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Jul 13 18:45:20 3002 Doctor Lester Haskins, owner and founder of Above Nature, Inc. has offered to assist the La Terrans in their time of need."The recent crisis with the Yojj has forced us to slow work on the Eden colony on La Terre. However, we have a dozen industrial labor Specialists who are currently rather idle. As a token of my good will toward the people of La Terre, I offer their services. If my offer is accepted, I will transport them to La Terre to begin work immediately." Water for La Terre Posted By: RedShield Article: JULY02-33 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Jul 13 20:50:58 3002 Ambassador Stargazer Skyhawk Windchaser announced that the Council of Elders has given permission to send two of Quaquan's largest tanker ships to La Terre. The tankers are to be filled with fresh spring water taken from the mountains. "We give this gift of life freely without any ties to bind the people of La Terre." the Ambassador stated, "We cannot see people suffer for lack of drinkable water. We will also be sending a two Qua team of water & sewage purification experts to help with any repairs to their treatment plant. The team will also have a saltwater purification unit. This is a small unit and should only be used in extreme emergencies."Ambassador Stargazer told this reporter that the tankers will be on their way to La Terre within a couple of hours and should arrive there within the next 12 hours. Quaquan sends it's best wishes, with the gift of water, to the people of La Terre.Squealing Bird - Rising Star Senior Reporter CS: Engineer killed Posted By: Gadget Article: JULY02-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Jul 13 21:54:15 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Eric C. Talbott, apprentice with Concordance Station Engineering Services, was tragically killed earlier today. While the extent of the damage to the station herself was minimal, a malfunctioning plasma torch used during the regular maintenance job caused extensive and fatal injuries to the twenty-four year old Earth native. A legal citizen of Mars, Mr. Talbott leaves behind a mother of eighty-six years.While the Concordance Defense Force and its Department of the Inspector General could not be reached for comment, co-workers believe that the incident was accidental. Ganymede OS Ring Repaired Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Jul 14 12:20:03 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - The Governor's Office on Ganymede has reported that the OS Ring leading to the Maltarian Empire has been repaired to perfect working order, mainly in part to the influx of fresh parts from Castor. Admiral Mrr'lato expressed praise for the technicians that have been working around the clock on the ring since the sabotage of the SS Fire Weaver a week ago. "They have worked hard to re-connect us with our homeland, and for that we are indeed grateful. However, all our citizens must remain vigilant to treachery from beyond our borders. The Martians have proven their treacherous natures and we shall not fall victim to their evil way again."In addition, the Admiral expressed plans to send assistance to La Terre to help in their re-construction efforts. "We are dispatching the ISV Firewind with a team of technicians and engineers to assist in whatever repairs they require. Along with them we are sending various water purifiers that they will install to assist in providing temporary drinking water." Mauthus: Frogs leaping to conclusions Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jul 14 12:24:07 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus of Mars today categorically denied that his government sanctioned any bombing of Maltarian property."It's not like we blew up one of their planets and turned it into a sun without permission, now is it?" Mauthus asked.When confronted with evidence of fragments of a device made on Mars, Mauthus laughed and said: "Right. If I'm, say, a Lunite, and I buy a hovercab on Mars, pack it with explosives and haul it out to Ganymede and park it outside, oh, I don't know, Admiral Mrr'lato's private estate and blow that ridiculous blowhard to Io - well, is *Mars* or the *Lunite* responsible? I mean, *really*." Mrr'lato: Martians Full Of Hot Air Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Jul 14 12:50:18 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Admiral Mrr'lato scoffed at the denials released by First Consul Mauthus. "You do not honestly expect us to believe that Mars had no involvement whatsoever? Unless Mars has the most lacking security and the most laughable military in the galaxy, it is very hard for your average citizen to just walk into an arsenal and steal Martian military hardware, especially a plasma bomb. It had to be provided to them, and that, my friends of the galaxy, smells like sponsorship."Mrr'lato continued on, addressing the seeming claim Mars has on the Jovian system. "It is rather odd, but when we established our base on this world, there was no outcry from the Martians. They were even in /alliance/ with us until the Martian's pig-headedness forced it to dissolve.""From where do they get the idea that Jupiter and its moons is theirs? We did not need any permission. The moon of Ganymede belongs to the Ganymedian descendents who have lived with us for centuries, and only now, have been able to return home. We saw no claims on any of the other moons, or on Jupiter itself. There were no deeds, no establishments of any kind. Now, out of the blue waters, comes First Consul Mauthus beating the war drums that we converted 'their' planet without 'their' permission. Poppycock! If we were to claim your property, Mr. Mauthus, we would come and claim that red dust ball you call a planet. However, we are not warlike as you are. We prefer peace, and we will protect that peace. Let it be known that any Martian vessels that enter Imperial territory will be fired upon, and if necessary, destroyed. Your evil will not permeate our lives again." Mauthus: You call that peaceful? Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jul 14 12:51:22 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - "Now who's sounding defensive and threatening?" First Consul Emerson Mauthus of Mars said after hearing the latest diatribe from the Maltarians."Admiral Mrr'lato claims his people prefer peace, and in the same ribbit effectively declares war on *any* Martian vessel that happens into whatever shred of the cosmos the Maltarians see fit to call their own *today*," Mauthus said. "He calls Martians war-like. We haven't vowed to destroy their ships. Until now. So be it: Any Maltarian vessel found passing within the sovereign territory of the Martian Republic will be fair game for target practice by the Martian Legions. You want peace, Admiral? Here's your peace."All Martian Legions personnel have been officially recalled to duty. All leaves are cancelled. Mrr'lato: So be it. Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Jul 14 12:56:50 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Mrr'lato offered a terse response: "So be it. If one defines protecting the lives and peace of your citizens warlike, then yes, First Consul, this is war. A war on any evil that sees fit to destroy us. Rest assured, no Maltarian vessel would wish to expose themselves to your cesspool of evil. As it currently stands, I can say with confidence, that a state of war now exists between our two nations. We leave the Martians to make the first move." Mauthus: Cue the violins Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jul 14 13:02:08 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus of Mars just smirked and shook his head as he received word that the Maltarian Empire had officially declared war on the Martian Republic."Now we see the true colors of the Maltarians: Expansionist, imperialist, seeking to destroy or conquer anyone who dares to question their motives," Mauthus said. "Gee, what cold-blooded, squatty lizards does that sound like?"Then, the First Consul shrugged. "The diplomatic resolve for peace - or lack thereof - shown by the Maltarians is nothing less than astounding. But, not at all unexpected. You're a liar, admiral. Every last one of you freakish Maltarians has intended to conquer our solar system since you first showed up, and this is just one more move in that campaign. We will not bend to you like we bent to the Kretonians. We will do all we can, all we must, to destroy *your* brand of evil." CDF Announces Law Enforcement Convention Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Jul 14 13:39:19 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - In the wake of the grievous kidnapping of two Vanguard Exploration Service personnel, Concordance Station announced its intentions earlier today to host the first annual Serviceman's Dinner and Convention. The event, spearheaded by the CDF, will focus on the cultivation and fostering of cooperation between law enforcement and psuedo-policing bodies across the universe, including free exchange of tactics and procedures."This is something anyone dealing with the enforcement of law should attend.," said Director Trak'gar, who has made plans for representatives of the CDF to attend. "While the convention is geared toward law enforcement officers, civilian attendance is encouraged. There'll be plenty of events, including a touch football game to close the day." Official invitations to the convention, which will be held late Friday, have been sent to various world governments. Sivad Plans Consular Evacuation Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-42 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 14 15:07:03 3002 /Enaj, Sivad/ Officials in the Department of Foreign Affairs have confirmed that the Sivadian embassy on Mars will be evacuated in the late evening on Tuesday.One or more HMS vessels have been ordered to Mars to pick up the diplomatic staff and their families from the embassy. Sivad has no embassy on Ganymede. Officials have not confirmed whether other Sivadian nationals will be evacuated as well.In a statement, Sivad's ambassador to Mars, Thomas Kimber-Hutchinson, said that Sivad's stance in the developing conflict between Mars and the Maltarian Empire remains solidly neutral, but expressed his hopes that hostilities would end shortly. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ E!RN: Drakarians Headings For Sol? Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY02-43 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jul 14 16:05:59 3002 "Warzone: Sol"Drakarians Heading For Sol?E!RN Special Report Unconfirmed reports originating from various deep space observation stations state that a large object, sized between 12 to 16 kilometers, has been intermittently tracked heading on a vector that passes through the Sol System. They state that the 'blip' that has been consistently seen for only a few seconds at a time by the various stations is similar to the blips that have recently been reported around Antimone, relayed by the ECWI, only on a much larger scale. An unusual energy wake has also been detected, perhaps indicating a unique form of FTL that the Drakarian Race have been known to operate. Though nothing has yet been confirmed, and through there is no hard standing evidence to support it, the DSO Stations all speculate that the DSV Darlath is indeed on it's way to the Sol System, citing that the chance of it being an asteroid or comet is unlikely as; "They're not often known to slow down and change course." Though based on loose data, current simulations place the tradjectory of the object intersecting with the fifth Planet - now second sun - of the Sol System: Jupiter. <>=- E!RN Global -=<> E!RN: We'll Explain It On The Way. Frogs Free Sivadian Spy Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Jul 14 16:56:56 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - In an unprecedented decision, the Imperial High Court overturned the secretly decided sentence of death on Sivadian Councillor Arndale, who has been held in Maltarian custody on charges of espionage. Commodore Toromok, Calzonite liason to Ganymede, offered the following statement. "As our resources must now be geared for war, it no longer makes sense to continue housing Arndale in preparation for his sentence. Besides, we need the cell space. There are many in the navy who are not in agreement with the decision, but we shall honor it as we are sworn to do." Deserata: Grimlahdi Officials Persona Non Grata Posted By: Marson Article: JULY02-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sun Jul 14 20:05:39 3002 Following the announcement of the 20,000 Gazel bounty on Deserata Administrator, Raphael Campaniah, the following statement has been released:"Effective immediately, the government of Deserta will no longer recognize Grimlahdi citizen's passports to enter the planet of Deserata. Additionally, all government officials are declared persona non grata. These measures will continue until the bounties against Raphael Campaniah and his associates are revoked. The Grimlahdi have no business interfering with the collection of a Nall bounty on Odari." Resilience Ungstir: Repairs Completed Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY02-46 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Jul 15 19:11:25 3002 The City Manager of Resilience reported that repairs to the city's grav-generator array have finally been completed, coming in ahead of schedule and under budget. Senior Technician Mikail Kersikov stated that the newly refurbished system will allow for better control and finer adjustements in support of the city's environment, allowing for a better operating and safer Ungstir.In related news, upgrades to the Resilience's mechanical systems have also finished, in response to ventilation and conditioning problems experienced earlier in the year.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Nall lose contact with diplomat Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue Jul 16 14:49:58 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar today expressed concern about the apparent disappearance of a Nall diplomat sent to Ungstir as a representative of the Parallax government."The diplomat, an honored child of Nalia known assss Triessssst, wasssss eksssspected to report thissss morning, but sssso far hasss not done sssso," the Vox said. "We are beginning to sssssusssspect foul play on the part of the ssssoftsssskin inhabitantssss of Ungsssstir, and are preparing an ekssscurssssion battle group of the Clawed Fissssst Fleet to determine for oursssselvessss what hasss happened. If we do not hear from the diplomat within 24 hourssss, and learn that he issss being treated with adequate resssspect and courtesssy, then we will come, and we will not bring glad tidingssss." War Council Arrives At Ganymede Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Tue Jul 16 18:21:30 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Earlier this afternoon the Maltarians increased their stance around Ganymede with the arrival of the Second Battle Squadron through the recently repaired gateway. Accompanying this fleet was a smaller transport designated the SS Red Royale. Reports from our Ganymede branch indicate that this transport carried a group of 10 Imperial Elders, 5 Maltarian and 5 human, which comprise the Imperial Council Of War. They were led under heavy guard into ISB Alpha One, and have remained in seclusion since. Patrols around the Jovian system have increased since their arrival. Landing Pad Reopens Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-49 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 16 19:58:23 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - There were no dignitaries, no band, no spectators. There was no real ceremony whatsoever. But nevertheless, the central Grand Enaj landing pad on Sivad reopened today after a month of silence.Specialists have been working around the clock for weeks to prepare the landing pad to go back into service. It was closed after the dramatic collapse of Independence Dome, which left debris scattered all over the landing surface. The debris is gone now, but Independence Dome is still collapsed.Passengers who visit the Enaj spaceport will now be greeted by a simple, unremarkable tunnel, bored through the rock by Sivadian engineers under the dome itself. School children have done their best to beautify the dank underpass; their art hangs on the walls. But travellers who walk under Independence Dome today will no doubt remember the stunning majesty of the dome itself, when its glass enclosure arched far above their heads.The dome will be rebuilt, King Richard has said, and construction will begin shortly when the clean-up operation is complete. But like the depressed Sivadian economy and the government that is only now taking shape, Independence Dome will remain, for the time being, the merest shadow of its former glory. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Contact restored with Nall diplomat Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Wed Jul 17 00:28:14 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar called off plans to dispatch Clawed Fist Fleet ships to Ungstir after receiving a communique from the Nall ambassador to Ungstir."Triesssst indicatessss he isss alive, well and sssafe," the Vox said. "I trusssst the ssssoftsssskinssss will ssssee that our diplomat sssstayssss that way." War Council Makes Ruling Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-51 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Wed Jul 17 17:27:40 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Admiral Eric Jorgenson, commander of the First and Second Strike fleets now orbiting Ganymede, held a small press conference today outside ISB Alpha One to report the conclusions of the Imperial Council Of War."It is the wish of the council that we explore all possible diplomatic channels to resolve this conflict before more blood is shed. Something the Martians fail to realize is that we humans who live among the Maltarians have not forgotten our heritage, but we can not condone the deaths of innocents to make a point. However, we understand Mars' position, considering that we were forced to flee our homes here on Ganymede centuries ago when the Kretonians destroyed the solar collector. It was through the kindness of the Maltarians that my family and friends aboard that ill-fated expedition were able to survive.""First Consul, I plead with you to re-consider your position, and I offer to visit you to discuss it at length. The Maltarians are not the bloodthirsty bunch you make them out to be, despite the hot-headed outbursts of Admiral Mrr'lato. He means well, but sometimes his mouth opens before his brain can stop it. I wish to make it clear to you, we have no ill will against your people, nor do we wish to take the planet of Mars or its colonies from you. I, and the rest of humanity in the Empire, are content with having regained the land of our ancestors here on Ganymede, and restored its former beauty in a way that can not ever be destroyed. I stand ready to travel to Mars, you only have to speak the words. Further blood need not be shed over a mis-understanding." Mauthus: Summit welcomed Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-52 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jul 17 17:37:30 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus of Mars today seemed amenable to a diplomatic summit with the human Admiral Eric Jorgenson of the Maltarian forces massing around Ganymede."Despite what some might believe, Mars neither wants nor needs a war with the Maltarians," Mauthus said. "We have merely vowed to retaliate should we be attacked, and defend our territory if it is impinged upon. Admiral Mrr'lato's penchant for incendiary rhetoric - rather typical for an arrogant alien - is what brought us to this pass. If Admiral Jorgenson can come to Mars with an open mind and the true intent of reaching a peaceful solution to this crisis, then I'll be happy to talk with him." Lizard Man Hunt Update Posted By: Garbage Article: JULY02-53 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Wed Jul 17 17:58:24 3002 The Grimlahd government has released a statement in reply to that of Raphael Campaniah, the Deserata administrator. "Mr Campaniah's childish refusal to face the consquences of his own actions in repeatedly shooting one of our marines is not even worthy of a formal reply. If he wishes to bar Deserata to Grimlahd citizens then so be it. More constructively further information has been acquired on those we seek, the other human male is known as "Maric", and the human female as "Beth". The source of this information will not be disclosed. Remember 9000 gazel each is offered for information leading to arrest, 20000 gazel each for delivery." Public defender seeks Quicksilver Posted By: Gadget Article: JULY02-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Jul 17 20:46:17 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - The legal representation of Ozz Alistair, a CDF cadet accused of illegally breaking into the station's information and data network, requested the attention of former CSIS Director Redtail Quicksilver in a brief news conference earlier this evening.Said Public Defender Cody Lords, attorney for Mr. Alistair, "It is in the best interests of the accused that I formally question Director Quicksilver, so that I may continue to gather mitigating evidence. He is requested to contact the Public Defender's Office as soon as possible." Treetop politics unbearable? Posted By: Gallahad Article: JULY02-55 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Thu Jul 18 21:34:36 3002 Amongst the usually quiet-spoken political minds of the Castori, slightly louder thoughts have been appearing recently.The blue skies surrounding the peaceful planet of Castor have been free of impending doom for nearly two weeks now, primarily thanks to a Maltarian battle fleet. As life settles back into the normal routine for the planet's inhabitants, voices are begining to be heard.A growing number of Castori have started voicing against Ubercast Wulkachim due to his 'sit-and-wait' tactics in dealing with the Almedae, even though the Castori had no way to defend theirselves."They're unhappy because they believe peaceful channels were not kept going long enough," says Fifleble Haffe, professor of political science at the University of Castor at Ursiniru, "The Castori mind only sees peace as a possible solution. The Ubercast's decision to cut diplomatic channels was risky in terms of defense and political tactics."While a small but vocal minority have been calling for the elimiation of the current Castori government system to form a more democratic or parlimentary system, most dissenters have been calling for the resignation of the Ubercast. Even then, however, the dissenters account for only an estimated 40% of the planet's population."With a majority of the people behind him," says Haffe, "the Ubercast is unlikely to resign, though he may find means to apologize."Castori officials have been quiet on the topic, saying that the Ubercast is currently focus on hammering out a peace treaty with the Almedae, which they say will be coming soon.No matter how things end up, says Haffe, politics on the peaceful forest world will probably come out of it different. E!RN: Drive On Little Drakkies... Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY02-56 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Jul 18 21:55:25 3002 Though feared to be heading to the Sol System to get mixed up in the current "Cold War" between the Martians and Maltarians, new sensor data from the various Deep Space Observation Stations scattered around Solarian neighbourhood seems to suggest that the large intermittant 'blip' believed to be the DSV Darlath - the 14km long Dreadnought of the Drakarian Race that destroyed Shinara Station, as well as turning the Antimone Militia HQ into a smouldering crater - has gone right by Jupiter after all, and is still heading outbound. "They were at the Fringe last time we saw them," Shane Johanson, lead-sensor analyst of DSOS-1137 stated, "And then we lost them. Again. But, from the looks of things, they're heading out of here for a while." "We also think we saw a Space Parrot!" Johanson added, "It was cool! But we're still not *really* sure on that." <>=- Skip Myers -=<>=- E!RN: Mars -=<>E!RN: Veni, Vidi, Vamoose Child Welfare Concordance Style Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY02-57 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Jul 18 22:40:53 3002 Last night the concern of Concordance Station for its children came into question, as a young girl was abandoned in the City of Resilience. The child, due to her age known only as "Kisa", was discovered wandering the city of Resilience last night, lost and alone. Discovered by a member of the Ungstiri Citizen's Committee, "Kisa" was taken into care and was then able to describe how she ended up all by herself on Ungstir.Utilizing the brand new security and survellience systems of the Resilience Customs Office, the events which lead up to "Kisa's" abandonment were found to be clearly recorded. A man now identified as Theodore Kerry, Chief of Concordance Child Welfare Services, brought the girl out onto the Resilience landing deck and then instructed her to wait for him. Mister Kerry immediately returned to his ship and left Ungstir after filing a flight plan for a return to Concordance Station. It has been over twenty four hours and he has not yet returned."Kisa" is currently in private care until a family can be found to take her in.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Company posits product as solution Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-58 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat Jul 20 02:24:08 3002 URSINIRU, CASTOR - In a press release, a new company on Castor has announced its intention to begin manufacturing orbital defense satellites. In wake of the recent troubles on Castor, this might well be a solution.In fact, CEO Travis Durant stated that his inspiration for this came while stranded on Castor under the blockade. "This is all about the power of ideas. These ideas will change the face of planetary defense," he stated.Current projections have the cost of these satellites at a fraction of the cost of a warship. To adequately protect a world, Durant stated, you would need about twenty satellites in various orbits, still well under the price of a single warship. Engineers state that the design stage is going smoothly and computer simulations are promising.OCT is also looking for motivated employees to fill the ranks. "We still need several strong leaders for our engineers and business relations. If you're interested, please contact our recruiter on Concordance, Marcil Wyberg, and let him know."Although appreciative of the offworlder's concern for Castor, however, an aide to Ubercast Wulkachim said: "Our government neither endorses nor intends to use the products promoted by Mr. Durant. In fact, we are rather displeased that he has chosen to profit from our recent misfortune." Odarites cancel reproductive license Posted By: Roach Article: JULY02-59 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Sun Jul 21 14:44:42 3002 ANNOUNCER: Our focus story this week takes you to the icy world Odari, where INN correspondent Mats Romenchiev has uncovered a peculiar tale of alien betrayal and retribution.ROMENCHIEV: I'm standing here where Odarite Merchants Guild authorities have explicitly forbidden me to stand, watching the death of Kikrr'takik Colony. There's no-one here now but the OMG SecTeam, the private other-species armythe bugs employ to do their dirty work. Assets are being stripped. Soon, there will be nothing here but rock and snow.ROMENCHIEV: Our presence here is unofficial and contrary to direct instructions. What the Odarites don't want you to know is, they killed one of their Queens last week. What they don't want you to know is, the Queen of Kikrr'takik Colony went insane.ROMENCHIEV: The Queen's name, if I can pronounce it, was Yitt'ikak'rrttik. It seems she was behind the recent death of Administrator Kip'frr'ikt, as well as the assassination of several other key Guild hierarchy that the OMG had previously managed to keep quiet. Claiming to be the 'Prime of Odari', a position invented in her own mind placing her above all other Odarite Queens, she had commissioned the recovery of an organism thought to have been eradicated from the Odari biosphere, the JTPY virus.ROMENCHIEV: It's not clear who the Queen's underlings hired to do the job for them. But somehow, they loaded nanocytes onto the JTPY viral carrier and infected carefully selected hosts. Weeks later, the hosts dropped dead, with no trace of the weapon in their systems - only a slightly elevated protein count. Although only Odarites are affected, concern has already been expressed from bioethicists over the possibility of the unscrupulous attempting to recreate the nanotechnology for use against other species.ROMENCHIEV: For her crimes, the OMG have revoked Yitt'ikak'rrttik's reproductive license and executed her. The colony has been absorbed into the wider insectoid community, its assets redistributed. If not for INN, this story would have gone untold - the bugs keep their secrets close, and their traitors learn how cold this planet can be. I'm Mats Romenchiev, and you're watching INN Focus. Castor peace treaty signed Posted By: Gallahad Article: JULY02-60 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Mon Jul 22 13:59:27 3002 Sources within the Castori government have reported that Ubercast Wulkachim and the Lady Mellilah Ra'non of the Almedae have signed a peace treaty, officially ending the strugge for the planet.The major point of the treaty is said to be Almedae recognizing the right of the Castori to continue living on Castor. In return, the treaty calls for the Castori government to give the Almedae the use of an unconfirmed amount of land on the planet to create an Almedae settlement and to help in the rebuilding of the Almedae mothership Sai Ra'non.The sources say that the Maltarians only wanted purchasing deals on OtherSpace ring componets, which the Castori government agreed to. E!RN: Facinus Quos Inquinat Aequat? Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY02-61 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Jul 22 16:25:07 3002 Elevation: Gleaming Star. It was marked to be one of the "Highpoint" illegal Underworld events of 3002. The premise? Outlawed Stardasher Hoverbikes, racing through the deserted streets of Gleaming Star, with a fifteen thousand credit kitty for the winner of the race, and a lot of bruises and cuts for the losers. Yet, our undercover reporter found only Sandskippers for spectators, and Sand Dancers upon the StarDashers. Suffice to say, it was not an interesting race. Though their dedication to the cause was valiant, the Sand Dancers just couldn't figure out how to start the Hoverbikes, while the the Sandskippers seemed content to just nibble on the cables. However, glimpses of a quite striking human wearing a sapphire suit were briefly stolen, and assumed to have been the so called "Investor" who was funding the event, as well as providing the illegal HoverBikes, along with the infamous Ungstiri StarDasher rider "Trax Router". They left an hour after the event was supposed to occur, and moments after this departure our E!RN reported was suprised an a few moments later to find herself arrested by two INTERPOL agents. Suspicious timing? Perhaps. After confiscating the StarDashers, then allowing our reporter her freedom again, our reporter asked them why they didn't arrest the other two people present there? "He reminded me of a man," Agent Higgs commented, "A man with the power." When asked what power he was actually referring to, Higgs answered, "The power of Voodoo." The similarity of this comment with something that E!RN just couldn't quite place a finger on made our reporter question the sincerity of the Agent to his supposed duty. Trax Router was later arrested in a bar upon the Small Refinery of "Gambler's Hall", one of the various industrial establishments scattered around the Universe. Trax, usually quite well spoken, was quoted: "Those , always on good Rebels like me! Why, I should make sure that gets as soon as I can do it!" In his defense, a source close to Trax Router commented: "He was very, very, very... drunk." <>=- Anastasia Gurov -=<>=- E!RN: Ungstir -=<>E!RN: Life Is Like An Analogy. Public Service Announcement Luna Posted By: Alf Article: JULY02-62 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Jul 22 22:06:18 3002 Today, July 22nd, 3002 the Office of Public Safety and Welfare released this statment concerning the sudden rise in unsanitary conditions in Lunar City.Citizens, due to an unforseen flaw in the genetic design of government bred Specialists; batches AX11-111 through AX20-2141 inclusive, a number of our new commrades have befallen sudden illness and in most cases, death. If you come across a Specialist in any stage of this syndrome, do not attempt to administer aid! Whether they are just showing the first signs of it with minor shaking and twitching, or after death has occured you are to call your local Public Safety Office for disposal, make sure to have the batch and serial number on hand to help for quicker retreival. Thank you. Carlon to be first virtprison inmate Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-63 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Jul 23 14:20:55 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV confirmed today that David Johnathon Carlon, the former VES Minerva crewmember convicted last year of murdering a Vanguard soldier while trying to escape custody, will be the first prisoner to complete a term in the mobile station's new virtual prison coffin."Although Mr. Carlon was sentenced to life by a court martial after this incident, the Minerva's commander, Lt. Col. David Ransom Porter left a request dated not long before his death that, due to Mr. Carlon's exemplary service and behavior during the Minerva's multiverse voyage, he should have his sentence reduced to 25 years," Cottington said.Carlon will be placed in the virtual prison for 24 hours - and when he emerges, he will be 25 years older. Cottington did not say how soon the sentence would be carried out. Lizard Bounties Dropped Posted By: Garbage Article: JULY02-64 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Tue Jul 23 20:32:31 3002 The Grimlahd government has released a statement that it is dropping the rewards for arrest on those involved in the firefight on Odari. To quote: "After lengthy discussions with those involved we have decided we are no longer going to charge these two individuals. An agreement has been reached and we no longer have a quarrel with those involved, hopefully the restrictions Mr Campaniah has imposed on Grimlahd citizens visiting Deserate will likewise be lifted in response." Deserata Management Retracts PNG Statement Posted By: Titan Article: JULY02-65 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Tue Jul 23 20:33:16 3002 A brief press release was issued earlier tonight by members of the public relations office of RMA, announcing that the restrictions on Grimlahd citizens visiting Deserata have been lifted in light of the bounties on two of the employees having been lifted. FLASH: Reports Say Kalson Shot Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-66 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Jul 23 23:42:08 3002 BC-Kalson-Shot, Flash FLASH Lunar City, Luna - Reports say President Kalson shot on Main Strip. Rushed to Lunar City Hospital; condition unknown. Lunite Ambassador's Statement Posted By: Alf Article: JULY02-67 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Jul 24 01:06:57 3002 Katherine Sullivan Luna Ambassador had just received word of the unforseen events that have occurred this night. Standing in front of the holocamera Katherine Sullivan makes the following statement."It is with deep concern for President Kalson that I make this statement. I call to all citizens of Luna to band together to hold in their hearts and minds that we as a planet will survive the tragedy that has struck President Kalson. Please dear citizens do not panic. I will continue my work for the planet of Luna to the best of my ability. You are not without my support for the betterment of the citizens and the planet itself. I stand ready to help in any way needed to continue the safety and fight for the rights of every Lunite citizen." Katherine Sullivan then wipes a tear from her eye and turns from the camera her statement complete for the present.Brought to you by LUNAThe place to be! Mauthus: Unforeseen? WHAT? Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-68 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jul 24 01:15:20 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus of Mars heard the news that President Jeffrey Kalson was shot Tuesday, and smiled.And early Wednesday, when Ambassador Katherine Sullivan of Luna described the incident as "unforeseen," Mauthus laughed out loud."Unforeseen?" he inquired in amusement. "Oh, yes, I suppose it was unforeseen, if you forget that the man waged a private war against his own people, built an army of Specialist clones, arranged the death of one of his top generals, and murdered innocent people in the name of his bloated ego. Or, otherwise, it might be unforeseen if you are an unmitigated moron. I, for one, saw it coming from about 20 light years away." Beloved President Dies Posted By: Alf Article: JULY02-69 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Jul 24 03:09:02 3002 We here at LUNA, have received confirmation that President Kalson has been gunned down in cold blood, while he stopped to help administer aid to a afflicted Specialist.The President had just finished his late evening cup of coffee at Toren's Cafe on the Main Strip, when he went for a walk amongst the people. No bodyguards were with him at the time, which would prove to be fatal, and he was instantly thronged by a crowd of his adoring subjects. A steel worker by the name of Yart Ruud had brought his brother Wesley to see the President. Wesley is one of a number of our commrade Specialists that are suffering from this sudden Specialist Sudden Death Syndrome. Suddenly a bout of convulsions struck Wesley (it was later discovered that he had been poisoned by agents unknown), just as he was within hand shaking distance of his beloved President. Thinking nothing of himself -- as Kalson was known for being a selfless First Citizen of Luna -- the President jumped into action, attempting to administer aid, when out of the crowd steped a man who yelled, "For Luna!" before he fired a single bullet into the back of Kalson's head.Doctors said that President Kalson felt nothing in his final moments, a merciful death, though it was a cowardly blow against the rightful Government of Luna, obviously perpetrated by rebels who wish to sow discord amongst the populace. Citizens! The man who killed our beloved President is still on the loose, do not be alarmed, but please stay inside with your doors locked. Do NOT let anyone into your home until this vile assailant has been captured. President Jeffery Kalson was 56 years of age at the time of his death. Silent sniper targeted moody Kalson Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-70 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Jul 24 03:13:26 3002 LUNAR CITY, LUNA - An unidentified gunman, firing from an unknown location, sniped President Jeffrey Kalson Tuesday night.The gunman didn't yell. Didn't say a word. In fact, so far, authorities don't seem to know the actual spot from which the shot was fired.Kalson had been talking to an unidentified woman before he was shot and killed by the sniper. Sources say Kalson was under the influence of drugs, explaining his moodiness.No suspects are in custody. The death remains under investigation. Madness Replaces Mad Leader Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-71 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Jul 25 03:13:34 3002 (Lunar City, Luna) - President Jeffrey Kalson is dead, but Lunites who hoped that the reign of terror would end with the president's life may be disappointed. I went to Luna to cover the death of Luna's totalitarian president. What I witnessed was a violent reaction against Kalson's regime and everything it represented -- a reaction that cost the lives of thousands of Specialists and at least three Lunites.Three men who refused to identify themselves descended into tunnels shortly after Kalson's death. They went down there to destroy the Specialist-production facilities that were a product of Kalson's regime. They were accompanied by two reporters -- me and a reporter from La Terre. Our presence was not welcomed. When I refused to hand over my tape recorder to one of the three men, he blew off my hand with a pulse rifle. My colleague from La Terre surrendered her recorder, but secretly recorded the events of tonight with another one.What we saw was an expansive factory for producing the Specialists that supported the Kalson regime. Much of the factory had already been destroyed by the time we arrived. However, a room with approximately three thousand living Specialists in production vats was still active. It is no longer. First, the three angry Lunites mercilessly massacred as many Specialists as possible using their rifles. Blood and body parts flew around the room, and the sickly smell of death filled the air. When this method of killing proved too slow to them, they set grenades around the room and detonated them.It was a suicide mission, but the three men did not appear to realise it. The destructive force of the grenades and whatever powered the life support systems on the production vats was too much for the cavern, drilled out of Lunar rock. That cavern has now collapsed, surely crushing the Lunites inside.In the wake of Kalson's assasination, many here hope that life will soon return to normal. Yet Kalson's death has left a serious power vacuum here -- a power vacuum that is allowing actions like this to take place. It remains unclear what form the Lunar government to succeed Kalson will take. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Massacre shocks Specialist advocate Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-72 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Jul 25 12:21:26 3002 LUNAR CITY - The slaughter of thousands of helpless Specialists trapped in production vats on Luna has enraged an advocate of the mass-produced clones. "These men, presumably Lunites, rather than taking the opportunity to liberate these people - their kin, as far as I'm concerned, with the same right to live as the killers - murdered them," said Marc Pell of the Specialist Rights Institute, based in Lunar City. "I'm glad those three got done in by their own actions and I hope, for their sake, that they're dead. Because if they are found alive, the SRI will be pursuing mass murder charges against them." Plans Announced for Birthday Celebration Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY02-73 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 25 13:37:10 3002 Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Isherwood House announced the official plans for His Majesty's birthday, to be celebrated this year on 5 August, and which will include dancing, music, and firworks. While HM's birthday is generally celebrated on 31 July, the closeness of elections, as well as other royal commitments, have lead to it being postponed this year. However, organizers have announced a grand celebration in this, the first year of Richard's Reign, and Sivad's first months under the restored monarchy.The celebration will begin with conferral of the royal honors announced in the Birthday Honor's List, including the investiture of the new members of the Order of Sivad, and the conferral of coronets and patents on newly created nobles, to be held in the newly refurbished throne room of St. Henry's Palace. In the evening, there will be open air dancing in the courtyard outside Isherwood House and the Palace, concluding with a fireworks display. Sivadian Lawyer Condemns Specialist Murder Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-74 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 25 15:22:12 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - In a rare moment of agreement with Luna's Specialist Rights Institute, which opposes the use of Specialists, Sivad's pro-Specialist Institute for Specialist Social Studies has condemned the alleged murder of thousands of Specialists on Luna."This is without a doubt the worst atrocity involving Specialists we've seen in modern times," said Humphrey Shaw, the Institute's director and a prominent Sivadian lawyer. "These Lunites, who claim to value the rights of Specialists, apparently don't even value them as living beings. The Institute hopes that if the three perpertrators are still alive, they will be prosecuted to the fullest extent possible under the law."When asked how the ISSS reconciled its position on the Specialist massacre with its support of Specialist ownership, Shaw replied, "I don't think there's anything to be reconciled. Specialists may lack free will but they are still alive and ought to be treated with the dignity accorded any living thing. This is an appalling display of indecency." Aquarium Faces Financial Crisis Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-75 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 25 21:10:51 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Sivadian National Aquarium in Ynos has been completed for well over two months now, but it is still unclear when it will open its doors.The Aquarium's cash reserves were all but wiped out in last month's sudden devaluation of the yojj. The tanks of the aquarium are filled and most of their occupants -- including a pod of seven rare Othosentepholopods -- have already moved in. But Aquarium director Walter More says that the Aquarium has only enough money remaining to feed the animals and keep the pumps running for another two weeks. After that, says More, "fish are going to die."The Sivadian government, which provided most of the initial funding for the project, now says that there is not enough money for the aquarium. This has forced the Aquarium to turn to the generosity of Sivadians."On July 26th at 8:00 PM Concordance time, we're going to be throwing a seafood banquet of native Sivadian sealife at Osprey Harbour Country Club," says More. "Everyone is invited. The cost is 100 yojj-sterling a plate. We desperately need the money."When asked when the Aquarium will finally open to the public, More said, "Unfortunately, unless the response to our request for fundraising is nothing short of miraculous, it could be quite some time." Reward offered for missing woman Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-76 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Jul 26 00:49:11 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - A reward has been offered for the safe return of a missing Timonae woman. Said the placer: "She tell me she coming to see me in late June, and then no come. Is no like her. If someone have her she no able to leave, I offer 30,000 credit for return alive. Can contact PDA #19218. If no like come Concordance Station, can arrange meet Antimone deliver her."The missing woman's name is given as Massilia Timonae, and she is described as a Timonae woman of just over six feet in height, trim build, silver hair, and olive skin. Her skin had colored designs drawn on when last seen but may have faded by now. Most distinctive feature is a black eye patch and scar running from eyebrow to nose on right side. Rescue efforts underway on Luna Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-77 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 26 00:55:06 3002 LUNAR CITY, LUNA - Rescue workers are coordinating a tricky balancing act - trying to get through hundreds of feet of debris to any survivors of the collapse, while also handling crowd control as thousands of Lunite denizens hold vigil outside.The mood is at times somber, but more often angry, as onlookers call out to workers: "Leave the animals! Leave 'em in their own damned tomb!"The rescue effort's chief coordinator, Al Mercer, just shrugs off such sentiments: "They might be idiots, and they might be murderers, but if they are, and they're alive, then I damn well want to see them face the consequences of their actions."The rescue crews have brought in reinforcements from the Lunite Militia to help keep the crowds away from the work site - a function that is expected to become most critical if survivors are found. Mars offers aide to Luna Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-78 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Jul 26 00:59:39 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus of Mars today extended an offer to Lunite officials, saying he would be glad to send Martian Legions personnel to aid with crowd control and recovery efforts."We have an opportunity to forge a new relationship between Mars and Luna, and I would be pleased to provide any services the Lunites require in this dire time," Mauthus said. Ungstir Reaches Out Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY02-79 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Jul 26 01:15:31 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - From the broken rocks of the Perseverance system the people of Ungstir extend an offer of emergency aid to the people of Luna. Acknowledged experts at low gee hostile environment emergency operations, the Salvage Division of New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing stands ready with their expertise, manpower and specialized equipment to aid in the rescue, stabilization and reconstruction at the Luna disaster site."This is the work that they do," spoke Ungstiri Citizen's Committee member Ekaterina Inokentevna, " ... and while we might not be as big as others out there, they are the best and we offer our help gladly."Miss Innokentevna's words were translated from her native Mierznykovy. Ambassador grabs for power Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-80 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 26 10:13:39 3002 LUNAR CITY, LUNA - While rescue and recovery operations continue and the late President Kalson's body has barely gotten cool on the slab, Ambassador Katherine Sullivan already is making a power play."I hereby declare a new interim goverment to be headed by myself to contain this chaos, and bring back the tranquility we enjoyed prior to Kalson's sudden loss to us," the ambassador said in her speech.So far, her maneuver has won little in the way of support - and a lot in the way of scorn.Dan Skaal, a habitat dome maintenance worker who has joined the thousands holding vigil outside the wreckage of the cloning facility, said: "That lady's got nerve, I'll grant her that. The tranquility we enjoyed prior to Kalson's sudden loss? Tranquility? I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with a Martian. Mauthus was right. She's a moron."Others at the scene shared that sentiment. "She wants to help?" asked Al Mercer, leader of the rescue effort. "Great. She can get her white collar ass down here and get her hands dirty, and quit trying to play politician. She's a Kalsonite politician, and right now that means she has zero credibility. She'd better come earn it." Reward for missing woman upped Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-81 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Jul 26 10:16:03 3002 ANTIMONE - After the recent reward posted on the Timonae woman known as Massilia has been put out, Azzan Nikorazz, Flight Captain of an organization involved with the Antimone Militia, has offered an additional 20,000 credits to the one who brings her back alive upon the other 30,000 the original placer put. "Mass has been gone for awhile and we're all a bit worried about her. I'd like nothing more than to see her safe return," Nikorazz said. He also indicated that the description matches that of the previous award given, 6 feet tall, trim build, short silver hair, and olive skin, along with the silvered designs and black eyepatch with a scar running from eyebrow to nose of the right side. Survey says: Seale gets support Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-82 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 26 10:22:11 3002 LUNAR CITY, LUNA - In the wake of Kalson-sympathist Ambassador Katherine Sullivan's bold but apparently ill-fated effort to seize power, a Galleon-Takree Poll suggests that New Luna leader Eldridge Seale would get a much warmer reception back home.The poll found that 72 percent of respondents would support Seale's leadership, 18 percent would support Sullivan, and 6 percent would support becoming a Martian protectorate, and 4 percent didn't realize Kalson was dead. I'll see your reward... Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-83 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Jul 26 13:30:34 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - The placer of the first reward on the missing Timonae woman has responded to the increased reward, and identified himself in the process."I am one place first reward for Massilia return. Name is Anatole. If no want involve with Timonae Militia, can bring to me and still receive same reward total fifty thousand. I no have anything do Militia or company, just close friend Massilia want see her back safe. So either one come to, full reward get. Contact is still PDA #19218." Timonae auction tasteless Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-84 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Jul 26 13:33:41 3002 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Dalir Paxxa is disgusted because the bidding over a presumably missing Timonae is starting to sound like a slave auction."We are not a people to be bought or sold," Paxxa said. "If this Massilia does not want to be found, let her not be found. Let her come or not come of her own accord. It sickens me to think our own kind would stoop to such measures. If she is truly endangered, notify law enforcement. But this shameless auctioneering - I cannot abide it." Mars-Maltarian talks on Sunday Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-85 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 26 15:31:30 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus of Mars today confirmed that he would be meeting Sunday afternoon with representatives from the Maltarian Empire."I can't make any guarantees that this will accomplish anything," Mauthus said, "but I'm willing to hear what their diplomats have to offer in the way of a solution to our conflict."The Martians and the Maltarian Empire have been in an increasingly volatile standoff for several months, starting with the Maltarian project to turn Jupiter into a star and leading to allegations of Martian sabotage of a Maltarian ship, which led to the destruction of Ganymede's OtherSpace Ring. Prof Announces Model Rocket Competition Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY02-86 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jul 26 17:20:43 3002 Doctor Graeth Durer, chairman of the Mathematics Dept. at the University of Enaj, announced today his intention to sponsor a galaxy-wide model rocketry competition. "I would like to isssue an, um, invitation to all beings of science to come to the campus grounds and engage in some thinking man's sport. The, ah, object of this competition is to construct, from scratch, a model rocket of no more than one meter in length, and weighing no more than 7 kilogrammes. We shall then fire the, er, rockets, our objective being height, from, er, local sea level. There might also be a, er, kit-built rocket display beforehand,not for, um, sport, but for the amusement of the local population."The competition is scheduled for the first saturday in September, to give ample time to construct. Entry fee is set at 50 Yojj-sterling, and the pot will be divided among the top three winners. Teams and individuals will be welcome. For rules, regulations, and any other information, contact Dr. Graeth Durer, c/o UoE, Engineering Dept. Do I hear 51000? Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-87 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Jul 27 00:00:15 3002 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - The second bidder seeking the return of a Timonae woman known as Massilia is now joining forces with the first.Together, they're offering 50,000 credits for her return.Said Azzan Nikorazz: "Massilia is no slave, she's our friend. I have been informed where she's gone and it's only too obvious she's in trouble. No law inforcement will interfere, if we tried or not, but I'm not just going to sit by and let her waste away."Although no evidence has been produced that the woman has not left these two desperate males by her own volition (they do seem rather needy, after all), it is equally true that no evidence has been produced showing the woman hasn't fallen victim to foul play. So go get her! Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-88 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Jul 27 00:06:22 3002 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Dalir Paxxa, a Timonae sociology professor at Valsho University, remains suspicious of the motives of two Timonae bidding for her rescue."This Azzan Nikorazz claims he knows where she is - why doesn't he just go get her?" Paxxa said. "Why rely on someone else to bring her back? If she's in that grave a danger and they know where to find her, it seems to me that the last thing they want to do is make it attractive for people to extort them like a couple of rubes in a grift."And no sooner did we talk to Paxxa than we received the following offer: 100,000 credits for the heads of both Timonae men in question. INN will not be posting contact information for the assassination order. Timonae drops reward offer Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-89 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Jul 27 14:57:04 3002 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Azzan Nikorazz, one of two Timonae men bidding for the return of a missing Timonae female named Massilia, has dropped his reward offer."Dalir Paxxa doesn't like the only way I can help get my friend back without killing myself, her, possibly the both of us, and getting a lot of people mad in the process? Fine. Let it be like that," Nikorazz said, "I hope Anatole feels the same way."Said Paxxa: "Oh, Maza's bunions, it's not *my* fault Nikorazz and his companion made public this entire affair, rather than carrying out anonymously using bounty hunters or some other more subtle means. That bounty on *their* heads didn't come from *me*. But if they think their friend is in such great danger, they aren't doing her any favors by making a public spectacle of it. In fact, they might already have gotten her killed." Timonae female seen on TK Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-90 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sat Jul 27 15:08:01 3002 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Lawrence Putnam, spokesman for Cabrerra Industries, confirmed today that the Timonae female Massilia has recently been seen in the Cabrerra sports center in the city of Shadowheart."Massilia has worked in the past as an arena combatant," Putnam said.And what was she doing in the arena this time? Replied Putnam: "Engaging in combat, per her training."Was she there of her own volition: "No one dragged her there," Putnam said.Has she left, or does she remain on Tomin Kora? "I have not personally seen her get on a shuttle or other conveyance, but neither have I seen her in any of the usual haunts in the city," he said.Is she still alive? "I have not heard that she's dead," Putnam replied. Minerva expose announced Posted By: Gadget Article: JULY02-91 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Jul 27 19:35:51 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Doctor Henry Lee, a professor of liberal arts with the University of Libertyville, Concordance, announced his intentions early today to host a lecture and briefing on the trials and tribulations experienced by the VES Minerva. Said Lee, "I believe that the public should be informed of the potent information discovered by the famous vessel, most especially Nocturn."Dr. Lee holds a doctorate in applied arts, and was a former member of the disbanded Vanguard Exploration Service's civilian observer program. The event, sponsered by the university's executive board and supported by the Department of Education, is to be held in the Cottington Gallery of Fine Arts and Theater on August 3rd at 2000 hours. Business Alliance? Posted By: Garbage Article: JULY02-92 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Jul 27 20:38:17 3002 A business alliance between KYF Enterprises and a consortium of mining companies on Grimlahd has just been announced. The mining companies in question are all owned by the wealthy Reln clan, more specifically the immediate family of councillor Goknreln and the councillor himself. They are also all based in the Dargan region that the councillor represents. Apparently KYF will now be able to purchase top quality raw materials at a ten percent discount from normal prices, and in return will sell its products with the same discount and provide shipping for both raw materials and the finished products they sell in return. This arrangement is expected to be highly beneficial to both partners and according to councillor Goknreln the increased demand for its products will bring greater prosperity to the region he represents. Timonae: Uh never mind? Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-93 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Jul 28 15:17:51 3002 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Azzan Nikorazz has released an official apology aimed at the anonymous one who placed the 100,000 credit bounty on his head. "I'm officially announcing the abandonment of my personal efforts along with efforts on behalf of my company to free Massilia," Nikorazz said, "We've got too many domestic problems cropping up to chase after lost causes. Hopefully 'if' Mass is trapped somewhere, she'll be able to get herself out of it as she has so many times before. I apologize, I am sorry, I will no longer interfere in your business."INN has since received a notice that the bounties on both Timonae men involved in this matter are now...doubled. However, it is against INN's policy to publish contact information for such efforts. Stardash Racers Brave the Outback Posted By: Hall Article: JULY02-94 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jul 28 16:52:06 3002 Early this morning a small Martian outback settlement was awakened to the loud screams of a dozen Stardasher engines as a group of racers speed thru the outpost waking nearly everyone. Early reports seem to indicate this was another in a sudden rash of outlawed races that have popped up along the fringe of society. The early morning run seems to be partly responsible for the lack of damage, either personal or property. Total estimate of damage is around 200 crebars, as the sound of the large 'Dasher' engines shattered a couple windows but left no other property damage. Two older settlers also had minor heartattacks and there was even a pregnate woman who was scared into labor. Offworld Rescuers Arriving Posted By: Alf Article: JULY02-95 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Jul 28 19:16:15 3002 Reports are coming in to LUNA headquarters that the first of the offworld groups to offer their help to Luna in diging through the wreckage of Thursday's explosion, have arrived. New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing, Salvage Division (NMMM Salvage) has landed their large tender ship known as the 'Milly' on the Lunar City landing pad, and they are now working to unload their digging and salvage equipment. It is expected that they will join the remenants of the Luna Militia and Luna Mining LTD. in trying to dig through the wreckage to the Specialist Facility within the hour.It is reported also that the Martian delegation should be arriving before the evening is out to aid in crowd control, and possibly the rescue effort as well.LUNA- The Place To Be CS: Power failures Posted By: Gadget Article: JULY02-96 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Jul 28 19:47:59 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Failures and fluctuations in the public power grid have been reported to government officials, reported Concordance Station Engineering Services public relations representatives early today. This marks the first issue experienced by the station since the start of her journey to Nocturn.Said Xoriz Mahayak, powerplant foreman, "Over the course of past weeks, small issues have been logged by the station's computer system. These range from momentary brownouts in secondary electricity grids to minute surges in output." When prompted on the reliability of the power network as a whole, Mahayak replied, "The problems seem indicitive of a single failed node, and shouldn't affect the complete system. I still have the greatest trust in the hydrogen reactors." Negotiations promising Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-97 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jul 28 21:56:11 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus said in a brief press conference this evening that he and Prince Eric Jorgenson of the Maltarian Empire made progress in talks held earlier today."I think the prince and I have reached an understanding," Mauthus said. "He's taking a proposition back to his people. If they approve it, then we'll see hostilities decline. I think that would be good news on both sides."He then went on to say that it does appear that a radical faction of Martians was involved in the recent sabotage that cost Maltarian civilian lives."The Martian government, and I, personally, condemn that destructive act," Mauthus said. "And I vow to see the perpetrators brought to justice." Emperors Announce Decision Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY02-98 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Tue Jul 30 18:38:20 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Admiral Eric Jorgenson gave a brief press conference this afternoon to announce the decision of the Emperors on Mars' peace proposals:"Their Highnesses wish to make it known that peace is all they seek in all matters, and to this end they have agreed to the Martian proposals. A Martian observation vessel will be allowed at the Imperial Gateway to monitor military traffic through the gate, and embassies between our nations will be established to permit instant communications in times of crisis. It is their hope that this will foster an environment of understanding that will prevent further mis-understandings." Mars stands down from hostilities Posted By: Brody Article: JULY02-99 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jul 30 19:02:31 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - Satisfied with concessions made by the Maltarian government, First Consul Emerson Mauthus today announced that the Martian Legions would be stepping down from war footing."We will, of course, remain vigilant," Mauthus said, "and we appreciate the cooperation of the Maltarian Empire in allowing a Legion observation vessel to keep an eye on that OtherSpace Ring."He said he was optimistic that the truce brokered with the Maltarians would be long-lasting."Neither of us wants war," he said. "We just want to be left alone and protect our interests." Prometheus Announces PDA Sale Posted By: Titan Article: JULY02-100 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Jul 31 00:37:44 3002 A prometheus spokeswoman earlier this evening announced that the company was entering a weeklong promotion for their line of PDAs. "All new subscribers are eligible for a $325 credit discount, making the effective price, $100 credits. This is applicable to new accounts only." the spokeswoman announced.Speculations as to the financial wellfare of the company were laid to rest today, as the privately owned company announced that all employees had received their yearly bonus and merit increases. Stardashers Disrupt Meditation Posted By: Hall Article: JULY02-101 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Wed Jul 31 16:56:00 3002 Val Shohobian Mystics meditating on the Overlook Mesa were greated with a sudden and loud smack back to reality as a gang of Stardasher racers rocketed along the platue ealier this morning. Early reports state there was no damage to any structures or any injures. A minor skirmish ensued when the racers were encounder by a patrol set out from the Vanguard outpost Nova Genesis to take the racers into custody. After a few minutes of fancy tricks all tweleve Stardashers shot off at high speed into the Val Shohobian desert. Witnesses backed up by sensor data collected by the Vanguard patrol confirm the markings on the Stardasher hulls as matching those who just days ago raced thru a Martian outback town. Pirates above Odari Posted By: Garbage Article: JULY02-102 Reported To: INN Reported On: GRimlahd Reported At: Wed Jul 31 19:31:17 3002 This Sunday evening a frantic confrontation with pirates took place above Odari, an unarmed freighter was assaulted by a trio of armed drop ships, styled "Scythe", "Scimitar" and "Sabre." These three craft were preparing to board the damaged craft when both the frigate Grenshi of the Grimlahd navy and the gargantuan sentient Vanguard vessel Galactix arrived to give aid. The pirates threatened to destroy the freighter if the warships pressed the attack, but one ship ("Scimitar") was persuaded to surrender by the Galactix, "Sabre" then immediately resumed fire on the freighter before being blasted apart by the battlecruiser's titanic weapon batteries. However the remaining pirate vessel started to manoeuvre tightly around the damaged freighter in an unexpected display of piloting skills. This unexpected development prevented both warships from firing on it as the pilot threatened to ram the stricken ship, there was a tense standoff before the pirate ship could be persuaded to surrender. Both pirate vessels were escorted to Odari and handed over to the authorities by Grimlahd marines. While the swift response by two different militaries is commendable, this attack does raise the question of how it was possible for an unarmed ship carrying electronics equipment was able to be attacked in the first place. The precise details of the event have only just been disclosed by the Grimlahd government, apparently immediate release was not an option since the details had important intelligence implications. Category:News